


Cosplaying

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: 30 Days of OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	Cosplaying

“What are you wearing, exactly?” Penelo had glanced up from her book to find Balthier standing in front her her, pearly whites almost gleaming in the sunlight coming through the window. Yes, definitely Balthier, but dressed sort of sillier than usual.

He adjusted the crown on his head and explained, “I'm Prince Charming, of course. Nd you shall be my Princess.” He gestured to a gown hung on the back of the door.

Penelo rolled her eyes, “I'm not wearing that.” It was pink. Very pink and very poofy. Arcades was just a weird place if you could find something like that in a shop on a random Wednesday morning.

“Of course you are, darling. I can't go to a masquerade without you and that is what I simply must do.” Balthier flashed another grin and Penelo groaned. “Come now, Penelo,” he purred at her as he climbed up on the be next to her and crawled closer. “Indulge me.”

“You get far too much indulgence from me as it is.” She sighed. “I don't have much choice, do I?”

“None, actually.” He sat back on his feet and shrugged. “I've already told everyone that you'll go only if you are my date.”

Penelo rolled off the ege of the bed and brained Balthier with a throw pillow. “Ass.”

He fell over dramatically and lost his crown, “Language, my lady!” He tucked the missile behind his head and watched her gather up the dress and disappear into the adjoining room. “What's this? I don't get he pleasure of helping you change?”

“Fat lot of help you'd be. You would take off more than you'd help put on.,” she called.

Balthier muttered under his breath, “Well, that would be the idea, wouldn't it?”

It didn't take long for Penelo to be changed and coif her hair up in something other than pigtails. But Balthier's expression of glee at the sight of her was tempered by her own look of dismay. “I look stupid.”

Balthier swung himself off the bed in a fluid movement and spread his arms wide, “No indeed! You're a vision! A feast for the eyes!” He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around the room once. “You are the essence of feminine beauty and charm.”

“And you are full of crap. Get your crown, Prince Charming. Let's get his over with.” Penelo grabbed the tiara that was on a side table and fsettled it on her head. Balthier handed her a half mask on a slender rod and they headed out the door.

It was well past midnight before she was willing to admit that she was having fun at the ball with him. So much fun that she willingly accepted his 'help' in changing out of the froofy ensemble when they returned to the hotel that night.


End file.
